


Princesses, Knights, and Dragons

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Backstage, Bedtime Stories, Concerts, Gen, Implied/Referenced Infidelity, Insecurity, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: Dan's pre-concert routine is interrupted by the unexpected arrival of his daughter.He tells her a story that ends up revealing an unexpected truth about his split-level life.





	Princesses, Knights, and Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Part of The Pack universe!

Dan could feel the entire building rumble through the thick soles of his sneakers. Finished with his own make-up, a waterfall of blue glitter pouring down from his eyes, he tied his cape one more time and tilted his ear toward the ceiling.

Were they chanting for ‘cock shots’?

He needed to ask Brian a couple of things about his Twitter presence. 

The door burst open and suddenly he had an armful of his five-year-old daughter. Rhea called him 'abba' at the top of her lungs and tried to squeeze him to death with her strong arms, as if they hadn’t seen each other for months instead of that afternoon. All Dan could do was ask, “how did you get away from your moms and dads?”

“Everyone was busy yelling at Zip for taking Mister Hogan’s drumsticks,” Rhea said. “I wanted to go see you and no one would take me, so I asked until I found you.”

“You shouldn’t do that, baby bird.” He untangled a lock of hair from behind her ear.”You’re too little to be by yourself.”

“But I’m bored!” complained Rhea. She was pulling on the strings of Dan’s Sexbang cape and he had to disentangle her fingers gently from the mess. 

“Do you want me to tell you a story? I’m super good at telling stories,” Dan reminded her, and she rolled her eyes. Over their heads TWRP were playing Genius of Love complete with vocodor effects and Dan knew that was a sign that he didn’t have much time. “There was a knight and a princess, y’know…a long time ago.” He instinctively tucked her into the glitter-coated lee of his arms. “One day the princess ran away. She wanted to be independent and free, and the knight had to let her go.” He ran his fingers through Rhea’s hair and she settled against him, resting her chin against his clavicle. “So the princess found a castle and bought five dragon who protected her fiercely, and she was very happy – only she missed the knight terribly, and the knight had a lot of adventures on his own, but he was much, much happier when he was with the princess.” 

“Did he slay the dragons and ride off with her?” Rhea asked.

“That’s the funny thing,” Dan said. “The knight had to convince the princess that this was where he belonged. So,” Dan said, “he treated the dragons to sweet cakes and talked for hours to the princess. He would not have her do anything she didn’t wish for. He had to know that she chose to be there, and that she chose to be with them.”

“So what did she do?” Rhea asked.

“Well,” Dan said, “the princess said yes – as long as she could spend her summers with the dragons. So every winter she would live with the knight – but every summer, she’d go back to the castle and her dragons.” He was, he realized, trying to explain his split-level life with his family to her. 

“Didn’t she ever want to be with the knight in the summer and the dragons in the winter?”

Before he could answer, his walkie talkie crackled to life. “Ninja Sex Party to the stage in five.”

He kissed her forehead. “Let’s go find mama and daddy and Ross,” he said. Hopefully Suzy and Ross would be where he last saw them. He’d have to pull someone out of the crowd, someone who wasn’t Arin.

Brian surprised him by emerging from his dressing room, adjusting his mask. “I’ll take her,” he said. “You go back to stage right, and I’ll meet you in two.”

“Got it,” Dan said.

When he leaned in close to deliver his daughter into the arms of his friend, Dan couldn’t help but notice that under a layer of sweat and deodorant, Brian still smelled like him.


End file.
